Sozinhos em casa
by Aries no Ma
Summary: TCHANS! Completa. Quem espera sempre alcança! XD Kyo e Yuki estão sozinhos em casa...o que acontece agora? Inspiração que tive de madrugada, imaginem o que deve ter saído! MWAHAHAHA! XD Yaoi, lemon, e..ohh, KyoYuki. Não diga. Reviews, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da autora:** Fruits Basket não me pertence, blá, blá, blá, direitos reservados a Natsuki Takaya e companhia. Fiz a fic numa inspiração louca de madrugada. XD ainda não terminei, mas já estou escrevendo o segundo (e último) capítulo. Era pra ser curtinha, mas...eu não consigo escrever nada curtinho oO' sinto muito. Ah, chega de falar...enjoy! ;

Sozinhos em Casa

Amanhece o dia. O sol entra pelas frestas da janela para beijar a face do jovem Souma, que ainda dormia. Pássaros cantam, crianças riem, despertadores tocam e...

PAF.

Yuki deu um tabefe no despertador. Por quê tinha colocado para despertar tão cedo? Era domingo!

Esfregou os olhos, e lentamente sua visão foi entrando em foco. E também seus pensamentos. Ah, claro...Honda san tinha dormido na casa de Hanajima, e não voltaria até a hora do jantar. Por isso ele teria que acordar e preparar o café. Sim, o _seu_ café, pois nem Shigure e muito menos Kyo se dignariam a levantar e preparar café para os três.

**ºoOoº**

O Rato encontrava-se à mesa, terminando de tomar seu café. Já deveria passar das dez, e nem o Cão nem o Gato haviam dado as caras ainda.

"_O Kyo é de se entender que não levante cedo..."_, pensou Yuki. _"Mas pensei que Shigure já estaria de pé a essa altura."_

Mal havia pensado no Cão, e lá estava ele surgindo na porta da cozinha.

"Bom dia, Yukiii!" – bradou, sorridente.

O Rato estranhou, olhando por cima de sua xícara.

"Por quê toda essa alegria logo de manhã? Desse jeito está parecendo o Ayame."

"Ora, não seja tão resmungão, Yuki! Não é porque você acorda de mau humor que todos aqui têm que acordar também."

Nesse instante, ouviram uma batida forte de porta em algum lugar da casa, e a voz de Kyo berrar um palavrão.

"..."

"Bem...o Kyo não conta." – Shigure sorriu. Foi quando Yuki percebeu que ele estava arrumado para sair. Até havia passado gel nos cabelos.

"Vai sair?"

"Sim. Já tomei café, inclusive. Por que o espanto, Yuki? Sabe..." – acrescentou, malicioso – "Também não é porque você não tem vida sexual ativa que ninguém mais nessa casa deva ter."

E se abaixou para desviar da tigela que Yuki jogara em cima dele.

"Não fique bravo, Yuki! Bem, estou de saída. Cuide do Kyo, está bem?"

E saiu correndo para não ser atingido pela segunda tigela.

**ºoOoº**

Yuki soltou um suspiro e se olhou no espelho. Tudo indicava que aquele seria um domingo totalmente monótono. Olhou para o relógio: 11:14 a.m. _"Acho que vou tomar um banho"_, pensou, já que estava ali sem fazer nada mesmo. Um banho sempre o ajudava a ter idéias. Se bem que, fazer alguma coisa _sozinho em casa com Kyo_ era meio difícil.

...Pobre ratinho. Como é inocente!

Pegou sua toalha e uma muda de roupa, e foi para o banheiro. Engraçado. Desde manhã não tinha topado com aquele gato idiota, só sabia que ele estava em casa por causa do berro que dera mais cedo. Aonde será que ele estava, afinal? Abriu a porta do banheiro, e então sua visão foi nublada por uma considerável quantidade de vapor que saíra de lá. Kyo estava no banho? Então por que não trancara a porta? Mas... peraí... tinha alguma coisa errada ali.

O chuveiro estava desligado, e nenhum sinal de Kyo no box. _"Quanto vapor... alguém poderia sufocar aqui..."_. Foi entrando, devagar, quando seu pé esbarrou em algo fofo e quente no chão.

"Kyo?"

Olhou para baixo, e lá estava o gatinho laranja, desmaiado no chão. Ao redor dele, estava caída uma toalha que provavelmente estava amarrada na cintura de Kyo.

Num impulso, deixou suas coisas em cima da pia e abaixou-se ao lado dele. _"Baka neko...desmaiou durante o próprio banho. Se não fosse por mim..."_, e o pegou no colo, com o intuito de levá-lo para fora.

BONF!

Uma fumaça branca se espalhou, e o gatinho ficou pesado demais para ser levado no colo. Yuki caiu de bunda no chão do banheiro.

"K'so nezumi! O que pensa que tá fazendo! Me solta!"

"Ajudaria se você saísse de cima de mim, gato idiota!"

"O que cê tá fazendo aqui!"

"Eu vim tomar banho, oras! Mas acontece que você estava bloqueando o meu caminho, e..."

"...e? E o quê! Por que tá me olhando com essa cara!"

"..."

Kyo havia se levantado. Yuki ainda estava no chão. De queixo caído. De repente, tinha sido surpreendido pela visão do Gato, totalmente nu, os cabelos molhados cobrindo-lhe a testa, gotículas de água espalhadas por toda a pele morena. Uma gota de água pingou dos cabelos e caiu em um dos ombros, escorreu pelo tórax, percorreu o abdômen, o baixo-ventre e perdeu-se em sua virilha. Yuki acompanhou-a com os olhos, acometido por uma fascinação que ele nem sabia de onde vinha.

"Yuki? Yuki! To falando com você!"

Yuki piscou.

"Ah... eu... eu vou esperar lá fora. Coloca logo a sua roupa."

Levantou, o mais naturalmente que pôde, fechou a porta do banheiro, encostou-se à parede e escorregou de costas até o chão, soltando a respiração que havia prendido lá dentro.

Céus... o que foi aquilo? Ele nunca havia reparado no gato, e de repente Kyo estava tão... tão...

Olhou para baixo. Oh-oh. Pelo jeito, não foram só seus olhos que gostaram da visão.

Levantou-se. Era melhor dar um jeito naquilo. E rápido. Quem sabe, de ele saísse de perto daquele banheiro, fosse tomar um ar...é, isso resolveria. Decidido, foi caminhando pelo corredor até que ouviu a porta se abrir atrás dele.

"_Não vou olhar, não vou olhar, não vou..."_

"Hey. Você não ia tomar banho?"

Yuki não respondeu. Continuou o caminho pelo corredor.

"Por que tá me ignorando agora? Cê tá muito estranho, sabia?"

"Não encha minha paciência, gato estúpido."

"Escuta aqui, sua ratazana...!"

O Gato segurou o ombro do primo e o obrigou a voltar-se para ele. Mas nem chegou a ver os olhos violeta, pois Yuki reagiu rapidamente e desferiu-lhe um chute no queixo. Kyo voou longe e bateu de costas na parede oposta do corredor.

"K'sooo!" – resmungou o garoto de cabelos laranja, esfregando o queixo. Para o alívio de Yuki, ele já estava vestido.

Ambos os primos se encararam por alguns instantes, até que os olhos de Kyo emitiram um brilho diferente e ele sorriu, malicioso.

"Ahh... então era _isso_ que você estava tentando esconder, ratinho?" – e apontou para o volume entre as pernas de Yuki, bem à vista graças à sua calça mais justa.

O Rato sentiu o rosto queimar, e sabia que o primo percebera, pois o vermelho logo aparecia em suas bochechas claras. Fechou os punhos e teve o impulso de bater nele, mas não conseguiu se mover. Estava paralisado. Esforçando-se muito, porém, conseguiu dar alguns passos firmes em direção ao banheiro, e bater a porta atrás de si, deixando para trás um Kyo ligeiramente confuso por sua atitude.

Uma vez sozinho no banheiro, Yuki olhou-se no espelho da pia. Estava escarlate. Abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto com água fria, sentindo seus sentidos acalmarem-se. Suspirou e ficou encarando a si mesmo, as gotas de água escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Isso lhe trouxe à mente a imagem daquela gota escorrendo pelo corpo moreno de Kyo...

Mordeu o lábio. Por que estava pensando nisso agora? Ele nunca havia reparado no Gato, quer dizer, é claro que o via sempre, mas não daquele jeito... e nunca havia parado para pensar... ah... a gota... como ele gostaria de ser aquela gota!

Sacudiu a cabeça. _Não! _Ele estava se sentindo _atraído_ por Kyo? Como era possível? Sentir _desejo_ pelo seu inimigo? Isso soava de uma forma tão... _proibida_... Yuki passou a língua pelos lábios. Devia ser porque tudo que é proibido sempre é mais gostoso.

Talvez... Talvez se ele levasse isso um pouquinho mais adiante... só um pouquinho... para ele ter certeza de que não estava sendo enganado pelos próprios sentimentos.

Despiu-se e entrou embaixo do chuveiro.

O toque da água morna foi tão reconfortante que o fez soltar um suspiro. Fechou os olhos... era agora ou nunca. Sem muito esforço, fez voltar à mente a imagem de Kyo que vira no banheiro ainda há pouco. Fixou-se por um momento nos olhos cor de sangue, imóveis, desafiadores, provocando-o de longe. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo. Desceu mais, e encontrou os lábios, carnudos, mas sem exageros, de traços firmes, e úmidos... teve uma vontade enorme de mordê-los, o que o fez morder os próprios.

Outro arrepio. Aquilo estava começando a ficar sério. Imaginou aqueles lábios sobre os dele, roçando, provocando, puxando os lábios dele. Podia até sentir a respiração quente de Kyo quase colada ao seu nariz, e o calor do corpo do primo aproximando-se cada vez mais, cada vez mais até que...

Wow. Aquilo estava realmente fazendo efeito. O membro de Yuki, já despertado mais uma vez, latejava com todas aquelas suposições. E então, o Kyo imaginário, impetuoso, forçou a própria língua contra os lábios do primo, invadindo sua boca, exigente. Ao mesmo tempo, colou seu corpo nu ao dele, fazendo ambas as ereções roçarem, fazendo Yuki deixar escapar um gemido tímido dentro de sua boca.

"Hmm..."

Não havia boca, entretanto, a não ser a de Yuki no momento, e ele gemeu para o nada. Mas àquela altura o Rato já nem sabia mais onde estava, tamanho era seu desejo. Não resistindo mais, escorregou a mão pelo próprio tórax e abdômen, chegando ao baixo ventre e acariciando a si mesmo.

Na imaginação de Yuki, porém, era o Gato quem envolvera com a mão o seu membro, e agora passava o dedo levemente sobre a glande.

"Era isso que você queria esse tempo todo, não era... ratinho?" – sussurrou o fruto de sua imaginação, provocante.

"Ahh... Kyo.. p..pare..."

"Vai implorar para que eu pare, agora?"

"Hmm..."

"Responde pra mim, Yuki!" – dessa vez, pressionou mais forte, isso sendo acompanhado de uma mordida na orelha.

"Aahh... não... não pare, Kyo..."

Enquanto isso, o verdadeiro amaldiçoado pelo Gato dava a volta na casa por fora, para chegar até a janela do banheiro.

**ºoOoº**

Yuki estava muito estranho. O jeito que ele o olhara... por que simplesmente não batera nele quando Kyo o provocou? Bem, talvez até mesmo para Yuki aquele tipo de brincadeira fosse um pouco forte demais.

Um sorriso malvado brincou nos lábios do Gato. Isso não era motivo o suficiente para fazê-lo mudar de idéia quanto ao plano que tinha em mente. Espionaria Yuki pela janela do banheiro... o que será que o ratinho pensava para ter ficado daquele jeito? Queria saber... o que faria com essa informação, ainda não sabia. Não era do tipo que saía por aí espalhando o segredo dos outros. Mas era uma crescente, surpreendente e intrigante curiosidade sua. Dizem que a curiosidade matou o gato... mas não matou Kyo Souma.

Felina e silenciosamente, Kyo colocou um banquinho no chão embaixo da janela, que era mais alta do que as outras, subiu e olhou para dentro do box.

Não, a curiosidade realmente não matou o gato, mas sem dúvida o deixou em estado de choque. A visão que teve era a de um Yuki corado, os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos soltando gemidos baixinhos, uma das mãos mais embaixo manipulando a própria ereção.

Kyo congelou. Aqueles lábios róseos, o rosto afogueado, a expressão totalmente entregue, os cabelos molhados que emolduravam seu rosto... Yuki parecia um anjo. O vapor d'água que saía do chuveiro o envolvia e dava um ar ligeiramente surreal à cena. O Gato mordeu os lábios. Aquilo o estava fazendo... perder... o seu autocontrole... _não_. Ele tinha que prestar atenção no que o Rato estava murmurando.

Usando-se de sua audição felina, o Gato pôde ouvir melhor o que Yuki estava dizendo. E foi então que, entre um gemido e outro, ele ouviu.

"Ahh... Kyo... isso é... tão bom..."

Ele arregalou os olhos. Yuki o tinha visto? Não... ainda estava de olhos fechados. Mas então isso quer dizer que... ele estava fazendo aquilo pensando _nele_?

Incapaz de nem ao menos piscar, o Gato continuou ali. Yuki aumentou o ritmo em que se masturbava, os gemidos tornaram-se mais intensos, e então ele chegou ao clímax, gemendo o nome de Kyo prolongadamente, o que fez o gatinho arrepiar-se até o último fio de cabelo.

O líquido branco escorreu pela mão e pelo abdômen de Yuki, e ele suspirou, encostando-se na parede do box. Abriu os olhos, respirando rapidamente, e olhou ocasionalmente para a janela do banheiro.

Kyo deu um pulo na mesma hora em que os olhos violeta contemplaram os seus. Saiu correndo para dentro da casa, sem ao menos olhar para trás ou perceber que havia esquecido de pegar o banquinho de volta.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas da autora: Três palavras: Ufa

**Notas da autora:**Três palavras: Ufa...! Missão cumprida.

O Rato saiu do banho. Lenta e calmamente, fechou a porta sem fazer barulho, e caminhou para seu quarto, já vestido. Tudo estava no mais profundo silêncio, agora... mas Yuki escutava um som que latejava em seus ouvidos. Seu coração estava disparado.

_"Não é possível... não é possível..."_

Aquele lampejo vermelho que vislumbrara na janela do banheiro... os olhos de Kyo... não, ele não poderia ter visto! Não poderia! _Como?_

...espere um pouco. Por que Kyo fora espioná-lo no banheiro? Será que ele...

"..."

Uma chamazinha de esperança, embora ínfima, brotou no peito de Yuki. Kyo fora até lá espioná-lo... a janela era alta, não poderia ter sido ao acaso. Há quanto tempo será que já estava ali? O que será que ele pensou?

_Ele não foi até lá para vê-lo,_ disse uma voz chata em sua cabeça. _Ele foi até lá para arranjar um motivo para caçoar de você_.

Essa voz surgiu como uma nevasca violenta, pronta para levar qualquer pensamento animador de Yuki para longe e apagar a chamazinha.

Durante alguns momentos a luta persistiu, a nevasca passando e passando por cima da pequena chama, que resistia bravamente.

"O que cê tá fazendo aí parado com essa cara de idiota, ratazana?"

Yuki quase deu um pulo. A nevasca cessou e a chama se apagou. Sentiu-se totalmente sem ação quando deu por si e se viu encarando aquele mesmo olhar cor de sangue. Mas bastaram alguns segundos para reunir toda a força tirada não se sabe de onde, e dar uma resposta à altura.

"Nada que te diga respeito, baka neko."

Antes que Kyo pudesse responder, antes que qualquer pensamento louco passasse por sua cabeça, Yuki virou as costas e foi para a sala.

**ºoOoº**

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac...

O barulho do relógio estava enlouquecendo o Rato. Ele estava sentado no sofá, lendo um livro pra ver se conseguia se distrair, mas havia quinze minutos que não conseguia passar do mesmo parágrafo. Já passava das duas e meia da tarde e ele não comera nada, mas não sentia fome. Deixou escapar um suspiro. Aquele maldito tirava toda a sua concentração.

E, como num passe de mágica, bastou pensar no dito cujo para Yuki ouvir passos atrás de si, e logo em seguida ver Kyo chegar e sentar-se no sofá ao lado dele.

Ao lado dele! Por que diabos tinha que ser ao lado dele?

O Gato pegou o controle e ligou a TV, fazendo todas as chances de Yuki conseguir se concentrar em seu livro desaparecerem.

"Importa-se?" – disse o Rato, em tom indignado.

"Não, eu não me importo. Os incomodados que se mudem." – Kyo nem desviou o olhar da televisão.

Irritado, Yuki fechou o livro com um baque e se levantou do sofá.

_"E não é que ele se mudou, mesmo?"_, pensou o Gato, surpreendido.

Yuki, porém, parou a meio caminho de voltar ao seu quarto, e voltou-se para ele. Via o Gato de perfil agora, e pelo jeito ele não reparara que estava sendo observado. E de uma forma tão... descarada.

O seu olhar foi de cima para baixo. Começou pelos pés, depois subiu rapidamente pelas pernas até o cós da calça... que do jeito que ele estava sentado deixava à mostra uma parte de sua cueca branca. A camiseta um pouco justa marcava muito de leve o corpo delineado de Kyo, e essa visão o fez lembrar imediatamente daquela gota. Mas se ele fosse uma gota... nesse momento ele gostaria de percorrer os lábios do Gato, passar devagar pelo pescoço, para aí sim escorregar pelo omb...

"Por que tá me encarando desse jeito?"

Yuki congelou mais uma vez. Kyo o encarava de volta, e o seu corpo misteriosamente não se mexia mais diante daquele olhar inquisidor.

"K'so nezumi! Eu to falando com você! Reage, anda!"

O Gato se levantou e foi até Yuki com passos firmes, chegou-se bem próximo e...

PÁ.

"Quando você vai tomar uma atitude, hein?"

Kyo acabara de dar um tapa na cara de Yuki. Este piscou, sentindo o ardor em uma das faces e parecendo finalmente acordar.

POW.

"Imbecil! Perdeu o amor à vida?" – bradou Yuki, ao ver o Gato tentar se recuperar do soco que levara em resposta.

Depois que Kyo se levantou, o Rato preparou-se para dar o próximo golpe. Porém, o olhar que o primo lhe lançara o fez estremecer. Era um olhar não de raiva, mas ameaçador, predador, que o fez se sentir um mero ratinho encurralado por um gato – uma presa prestes a ser devorada. Ele foi se aproximando e Yuki recuou, até sentir o calcanhar encostar-se à parede atrás de si e se dar conta que ali era o fim da linha. Kyo o agarrou pela camiseta.

"Escute aqui, Yuki..."

O Rato se paralisou. Quase nunca era chamado pelo nome por Kyo, e ser chamado daquele jeito, com a voz rouca, causou arrepios no ratinho.

Kyo aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Yuki, que sentia o coração disparar.

"Eu vi você no banheiro. Eu sei... você quer isso, não é?" – e prensou-o na parede com o corpo.

"K-Kyo... não... não faz isso..."

Yuki sentia-se dopado, parecia que, pouco a pouco, ia perdendo os sentidos e a noção de qualquer coisa que não fosse aquela figura extremamente sensual à sua frente.

"Não me peça pra voltar agora porque eu não vou voltar atrás! Mesmo que eu me arrependa depois! Entendeu?"

O Rato meramente abanou a cabeça concordando. Não sentia a mínima vontade de raciocinar. Sentiu a língua quente de Kyo lamber-lhe a orelha. Estremeceu e começou a respirar acelerado.

As reações do ratinho não estavam passando despercebidas pelo Gato, que pressionou sua perna contra o sexo do primo, cuja excitação já podia ser percebida.

"Hmm..." – gemeu o ratinho, o que chamou a atenção do Gato para olhá-lo.

"Gosta disso, não é? Então quer dizer que esse tempo todo... era _isso_... que você queria?" – o Gato pressionou a perna mais uma vez, arrancando um gemido mais longo dos lábios de Yuki.

"Aah... Kyo... eu..."

"O que é...?"

"Eu..."

Não conseguiu responder. Encarando agora tão de perto aqueles olhos vermelhos podia perceber um brilho diferente neles..._ desejo_. Pôde reparar nos detalhes do rosto de Kyo, nos traços levemente marcados do queixo, na pele morena, nos lábios provocadores... pensou em dizer coisas impossíveis, mas não disse nada. Ao invés disso, simplesmente fechou os olhos e o beijou.

Kyo arregalou os olhos. Um beijo! Aquilo era para ser apenas uma brincadeira, mas... estava começando a ficar sério. E complicado. Um beijo era uma coisa... íntima demais! Como é que ele... ah... mas os lábios de Yuki eram tão macios... aquele jeitinho tímido com que o ratinho passava os lábios sobre os dele o estava tirando do sério. Empurrou a língua contra os lábios de Yuki, que se abriram na mesma hora para o beijo mais profundo.

Os dois perderam-se na sensação do beijo por vários minutos, sôfregos, quase sem reparar que estavam ficando sem fôlego. Ao mesmo tempo, Yuki, cujas pernas estavam entrelaçadas com as de Kyo, podia sentir que ele não era o único ali que estava excitado. Aquilo era... tão bom... mas não estava agüentando mais, precisava respirar. Apartou o beijo, a contragosto de Kyo.

"Yuki..." – o Gato gemeu baixinho, querendo a boca do primo novamente para si.

Yuki ofegava, olhando-o quase sem acreditar no que via e ouvia. Sua mente não queria acreditar... mas eram os seus sentidos que o estavam guiando agora.

Beijou-o novamente, colocando a mão por debaixo da camisa de Kyo, ansiando pelo contado com a pele morena.

O Gato arrepiou-se, mas um lampejo de lucidez, vindo não se sabe de onde, o informou de que Shigure poderia entrar a qualquer momento e se deparar com aquela cena tão... chocante.

"Yu... Yuki... espera..." – ele tentou se afastar, mas as mãos do primo não deixaram.

"Não..." – o Rato tentou beijá-lo mais uma vez.

"Espera! Aqui... é melhor não... vamos para outro lugar."

Assim dizendo, Kyo o beijou novamente e simplesmente o pegou no colo, ignorando o olhar surpreso do Rato. Subiu as escadas, foi até o quarto e abriu a porta com um pontapé. Um estranho desejo de dizer "Enfim, sós" passou pela cabeça dele, mas felizmente sumiu em seguida. Fechou a porta com o pé novamente, e deitou Yuki em sua cama.

O Rato ainda estava ofegante, e Kyo parou para olhá-lo um instante. Tinha os lábios muito vermelhos, entreabertos, os olhos enevoados e as faces coradas. Exatamente como ele o vira quando estava tomando banho. Daquele jeito, ele ficava...

"... tão lindo..." – murmurou.

"O... o quê?" – Yuki não acreditou no que ouvira.

"Lindo..." – repetiu o Gato. Avançou para ele de um jeito muito felino; subiu na cama, ficando por cima dele e prendendo os dois braços acima de sua cabeça. Tornou a beijá-lo, com sofreguidão, enquanto Yuki empurrava os quadris contra os dele, fazendo as ereções roçarem. Foi quando Kyo sentiu uma súbita e desesperada necessidade de sentir aquela pele alva em contado com a sua, e soltou as mãos do primo – as quais rumaram rapidamente para a barra da camiseta do Gato, puxando-a para cima. Kyo levantou-se, deixando que Yuki tirasse sua camiseta, em seguida tirando a dele.

A pele de ambos pareceu incendiar-se ao contato, aumentando a excitação do momento. O Rato continuava com gemidos baixos, uma hora ou outra ensaiando um gemido mais alto. Kyo desceu os lábios para o pescoço de Yuki, mordendo, lambendo, chupando, querendo fazê-lo gemer mais e mais. E, vendo que estava fazendo efeito, continuou seu caminho de beijos e mordidas até esbarrar sem querer em um mamilo rosado, e sentir Yuki estremecer embaixo de si.

"_Um ponto sensível, ah?"_ Sorrindo, passou a língua sensualmente em volta do mamilo, fazendo o ratinho estremecer mais ainda, gemendo alto. Fez isso mais algumas vezes. Não, ainda não era o bastante... queria enlouquecê-lo mais, muito mais.

Abocanhou o mamilo de Yuki e começou a chupá-lo, enquanto acariciava o outro com a ponta dos dedos. O Rato arqueou as costas.

"Aahh! Pare... pare... de me torturar desse jeito... Kyo... aahh!"

Kyo apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça, enquanto continuava com a tortura. Depois de repetir o mesmo no outro mamilo, desceu a língua até o umbigo, lambendo-o demoradamente. Depois disso, parou. Chegara até o cós da calça e hesitou por um momento, em que observou com a respiração acelerada o sexo pulsante de Yuki.

Kyo parou, os lábios trêmulos. Yuki ergueu a cabeça perguntando-se por que ele havia parado justamente naquela hora.

"K...Kyo?" – sussurrou, ao vê-lo tremer.

O Gato meramente ergueu os olhos para ele, para em seguida voltar a contemplar o volume entre as pernas de Yuki. Pela sua cara, parecia que estava prestes a abrir um baú de algum tesouro proibido, ou a violar alguma coisa sagrada.

Cuidadosamente, abriu os botões que fechavam a calça do primo, um a um, puxou a calça dele até os joelhos e demorou-se um pouco antes de puxar a cueca, mas Yuki estava impaciente. Se demorasse demais, ele provavelmente ia começar a se perguntar o porquê daquilo tudo, e a última coisa que ele queria agora era pensar. Livrou-se rapidamente daquela última peça de roupa.

Uma vez descoberto o "tesouro", os olhos do Gato brilharam de um jeito muito felino. Passou a língua pelos lábios antes de lamber demoradamente o sexo de Yuki, desde a base até a ponta.

O Rato agarrou os cabelos de Kyo, arqueando o corpo para trás ainda mais. Empurrava-se contra ele, querendo que o abocanhasse logo por inteiro. O Gato, por sua vez, continuava com sua tortura. O máximo que fez foi abocanhar apenas a pontinha, sugando-o devagar.

O ratinho retorcia-se. Se continuasse daquele jeito... Kyo o estava enlouquecendo!

E então, sem aviso, o Gato abocanhou-o de uma vez e sugou com mais força ainda. Yuki gemeu alto de prazer, acompanhando os movimentos dele com os quadris.

"Kyo!" – chamou ele com urgência na voz. – "Assim eu... aaahh! Eu vou..."

E a partir daí não conseguiu emitir mais nenhum som inteligível. Gemia cada vez mais alto e sentia os músculos se retesarem e o orgasmo se aproximando... então Kyo parou.

Yuki olhou para ele, mais ofegante do que nunca, seu sexo latejando dolorosamente, pedindo por alívio. À medida que sua visão foi desanuviando, ele começou a reparar na respiração desigual do Gato, nos lábios que estavam agora extremamente vermelhos e que... ele ainda estava de calça. Yuki ergueu-se nos cotovelos e estendeu a mão até o cós da calça de Kyo e puxou-o para si. O Gato ficou de joelhos por cima de um Yuki deitado, seu rosto estrategicamente posicionado entre as pernas de Kyo.

O Gato sentiu um arrepio de antecipação quando o Rato lhe lançou um olhar descaradamente inocente. Devagar, abriu o botão e o zíper. Kyo, impaciente, deu um jeito de livrar-se da peça de roupa incômoda. Seu sexo pulsava bem na frente do rosto de Yuki, e o Gato pensou ter visto seus olhos brilharem.

Sem conseguir esperar mais, Yuki envolveu-o com a boca.

Kyo soltou um gemido rouco e se agarrou nos lençóis da cama, empurrando-se contra os lábios de Yuki. Seu autocontrole, que estava ameaçado desde o momento em que vira o primo no chuveiro, desapareceu por completo.

Yuki sugava cada vez com mais força. O Rato estava adorando vê-lo daquele jeito, perdendo o controle e gemendo para ele, depois de tudo que havia passado. E ia parar só um pouquinho antes de ele gozar, exatamente como aquele Gato maldito fizera com ele...

"Yu..ki... hmm..."

Kyo praticamente gemeu o nome do primo, o que não passou despercebio por Yuki. Sentiu um arrepio e seu plano de parar um pouquinho antes quase foi por água abaixo; apossara-se dele uma vontade súbita de continuar até o fim, sentir seu líquido escorrendo pelos lábios...

Mas não foi preciso parar, porque o próprio Kyo, ao sentir que não agüentaria mais, empurrou-se para trás.

Yuki levantou os olhos para ele. Sentia os lábios quentes; sem dúvida estavam vermelhos. Os dois se encararam por segundos antes de Yuki avançar novamente sobre o Gato, agarrando-o num ímpeto e tomando seus lábios num beijo desesperado. As mãos de Kyo pareciam se mover sozinhas pelas costas do Rato, e imediatamente uma delas encontrou o caminho por entre suas nádegas.

E então Yuki sentiu algo de estranho, e mordeu a língua de Kyo sem querer.

"Ai!"

Os dois apartaram o beijo; o Gato franziu a testa e encarou a face preocupada do Rato.

"Kyo..." – hesitou.

"O que foi?" – Kyo parou de mover o dedo que havia introduzido em Yuki.

O Rato mordeu os lábios.

"Eu... acho que não..."

"Você não quer?" – apressou-se a dizer o Gato.

"Não sei..."

"Shhh..." – fez Kyo. – "Não se preocupe..."

E recomeçou a mover o dedo dentro dele, devagar. Pouco a pouco, o semblante preocupado do Rato foi se aliviando. A sensação de incômodo se transformou em prazer, e logo Yuki começou a gemer baixinho. Isso deu a chance ao Gato para introduzir outro dedo e tentar ir ainda mais fundo.

"Aaahh!"

Kyo parou na mesma hora, assustado. Mas então Yuki começou a se mover, incentivando ele a continuar, e ele percebeu que havia atingido uma região sensível. Sorrindo, malicioso, Kyo tocou mais uma vez aquele lugar estratégico.

"Geme pra mim, Yuki..."

"Aaaahh... Kyo..."

"Hmm... tão gostoso" – o Gato sorriu ao sussurrar no ouvido de Yuki.

"Hnn... e você é um maldito por me torturar assim..."

"O Ratinho tem pressa?"

"Muita."

Yuki o encarou e Kyo sustentou seu olhar por alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Oh..." – sorriu – "Se é esse o caso..."

Devagar, retirou os dedos de dentro dele. Yuki deixou o corpo tombar para o lado, para que Kyo pudesse se posicionar por cima dele. O Gato olhou para ele, um tanto inseguro, quando Yuki o enlaçou com as pernas. O olhar decidido do primo é que o fez continuar e, posicionando seu membro, começar a penetrá-lo.

Yuki prendeu a respiração e apertou os olhos. Kyo ia devagar, mas mesmo assim o primo soltava grunhidos de dor. Mas quando ele parava, o Rato balançava a cabeça e murmurava "Continua...". Logo atingiu um ponto que parecia ser o máximo que Yuki podia agüentar, e então parou para que ele se acostumasse. Lágrimas brilhavam ao redor de seus olhos, e Kyo sentiu uma ponta de remorso.

Alguns segundos se passaram. A feição de Yuki foi relaxando, e logo ele começava a se movimentar. Isso estimulou Kyo a começar a se mover, também.

"Aaahh... mais... mais rápido, Kyo..."

Yuki começava a ficar mais apertado e Kyo soltou um gemido rouco, percebendo que não agüentaria mais por muito tempo.

"Yuki.. você... aaahh... é... delicioso..."  
E aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, sentindo, finalmente, o orgasmo se aproximando.

De repente tudo ficou braço; os dois se abraçaram e Yuki sentiu ser preenchido por um líquido quente, e Kyo sentiu o abdômen molhado com o líquido de Yuki.

O Gato desabou sobre o primo. Pareceram transcorrer longos segundos em que ambos ficaram ali, ofegantes, até que Yuki o empurrou para o lado e se separaram.

De olhos fechados, Kyo sentiu Yuki se aproximar e seus lábios se tocarem. E então, não sentiu mais nada.

**ºoOoº**

Yuki abriu os olhos.

E lá estava ele, deitado na sua frente, adormecido, provando que tudo não tinha sido um sonho. Sorriu. Que horas deviam ser? Olhando pela janela, dava para ver que estava escuro lá fora.

Kyo esticou-se preguiçosamente e abriu os olhos para ele.

"Dia" – murmurou.

Yuki riu.

"Ainda é de noite. Aliás, que horas...?"

Toc, toc, toc.

O sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios. Alguém estava batendo. Se já era de noite, então, significava que...

"Quem é?" – perguntou o Rato hesitante.

Imediatamente, Kyo tapou sua boca com a mão, mas era tarde demais – acabara de perceber a besteira que tinha feito.

"Yuki?" – disse a voz de Shigure de fora. – "O que você está fazendo no quarto do Kyo?"

Silêncio. Nenhum dos dois ousou responder.

"Ok, ok. Já entendi." – os dois o ouviram se afastar e – para piorar – ouviram sua gargalhada ao longe. – "Toooohru, você já sabe da novidade?"

"Oh, não..." – Kyo afundou no travesseiro.

Yuki levou a mão à testa e massageou-a.

"Ok. Só me prometa uma coisa."

"O quê?" – Kyo perguntou com a voz abafada.

"Da próxima vez, você vem pro meu quarto e fica quietinho."

Kyo olhou pra ele, incrédulo.

"Seu...!"

E jogou o travesseiro nele.

Yuki riu; não conseguiu revidar. Só conseguia pensar na próxima vez que ficariam sozinhos em casa.

FIM


End file.
